Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 31-35 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: Trocha romantiky...Stužková je v plnom prúde...prípravy vrcholia...


**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_31. kapitola_

Zákaz vstupu ...

1.

Nakoniec šli celá partia.

Zúfalo pozerala na Emmu, ktorá chápala jej poryvy, ale nemohla babám nijako zabrániť ísť oficiálne pozvať triednych na stužkovú. Bola vlastne rada, že sa nenanominovali aj chalani, pretože Gaston jej napriek ráznym protestom prischol tak či tak. Nedalo sa nič robiť, otvárací ceremoniál stužkovej bol patrične celou triedou schválený a namyslený frajer si spokojne obhrýzal nechty v kúte. Ešte stále má slovo v triednom kolektíve, hoci len z pozície strachu. Bellu dostane... „Keď nie do postele, tak aspoň na kolená!" chvastal sa chalanom. Ale dostane...

Doobeda pozývačka. Tvrdo ju držal pod pažou, keď chodili po škole s košíkom zakrútených pozvánok previazaných zelenými stužkami a v každej z tried odriekali pred profákmi a rozkokošenými mladšími spolužiakmi, čo s očami na stopkách ako slimáky sledovali každý detail, zväčša neúprimnú formulku o srdečnom pozvaní a prianí uvidieť práve túto a tohto „obľúbeného" učiteľa na ich stužkovej. Hoci to znamenalo náklady navyše.

Bola bledá a bolo jej zle z celej akcie, ale každá stužková má určité pravidlá. Od nej sa vyžadovali minišaty a topánky na vysokom podpätku, on v obleku ju musel stískať pod pažou. Nenechal si to ujsť. Ešte teraz má ubolený bok, ako zákerne ju občas natruc uštipol, aby sa zatackala a mohol ju chytať. Oplieskala by ho košíkom...

2.

Rozchechtané farebné skoro ženy svorne vplávali do útrob nemocnice. Sestričky ich privítali zamračeným čelom, sanitári žmurkaním. Nevšímali si ani jednu skupinu. Učili sa byť za hviezdy a všade, kde boli ľudia, bolo do stužkovej pre nich mólo, kde musia zažiariť ako kráľovné. Hrdé, dôležité...

Jediná zhasnutá šla Bella. Nešla, vliekla sa. Ani nemohla ísť popredu, aby sa s Emmou neprezradili, že tu už boli, nie raz a dobre vedia, kde kto leží.

Nechali baby poflirtovať so službukonajúcim , kým im sestra na recepcii hľadala v zozname čísla izieb.

Prvá bola Goldova. Rozcabrili dvere veľkým oblúkom a uvideli veľký zadok.

Na miniatúrnej stoličke sedela rozkvasená Goldova susedka s obrovskou kabelou na kolenách, z ktorej trčal pekáč s koláčom nakysnutejším, ako bola sama a márne hľadela do prázdnej postele. Uvidiac tlupu, zmraštila oči za okuliarmi a vypoklonkovala ich z izby.

- Pán Gold si musel odskočiť. Všetky sa sem aj tak nepomestíte! – s ochkaním vstala, vytrhla Ruby pozvánku z ruky, pozbierala od ostatných pozdravenky, ako dobrá sekretárka, capla to všetko do zásuvky, zahrmotala ňou a opäť si sadla.

- Poviem mu...- mykla ešte hlavou na rozlúčku.

- Ten bude „odskočený" zrejme do záverečnej! – neodpustila si Ashley hlasnejšiu poznámku a tvárou napodobnila starú ženu pred sebou.

- To vieš, rodičov a susedov si nevyberieš. – doložila Mulan niečo z rodných frazeologizmov. – Ale bývať vedľa strelnice a denne zízať na stíhačku zaparkovanú za plotom, to chce dobré nervy. Potom, že je chudák Gold v škole taký jedovatý. Už ho chápem...- prevaľovala slová medzi žuvaním žuvačky a tlačila baby preč.

- Hook, je kde ? Ináč trapas, že sme za ním nešli ako za prvým, nie? – spýtala sa niektorá.

- Nie je to jedno?! Sú to len profáci. Tí sa kvôli tomu nepobijú. – zhasla ju Ruby dehonestujúc celé roky pod Hookovým vedením, aj tých pár týždňov pod Goldovým na „len profákov".

- No, len aby...- pousmiala sa Emma, čo práve zadýchaná dobehla skupinu a zachytila Bellu za lakeť. – Poď so mnou...- pošepkala jej, len čo baby vykročili smerom k Hookovej izbe.

Prešli nenápadne na druhú stranu a za presklenými lietačkami ju Emma strčila do akýchsi pootvorených dvier a zabuchla za ňou. Všimla si len nápis na nich, jedovato žiariaci zo žltej tabuľky: _Nezamestnaným vstup prísne zakázaný!_

Bolo tam prítmie a keď sa rozhľadela, medzi metlami, vedrami, handrami a vozíkmi s čistiacimi prostriedkami našla stáť jeho.

Usmieval sa a s námahou ovážený o jednu barlu sa snažil udržať rovnováhu. Žmurkal bolesťou. Stál tu už zrejme dlhšie.

- Tak ťa našla. Poďakuj jej potom. ..za mňa. – pozrel na ňu a premeriaval si ju od hlavy po päty.

Bola akási iná. Nevedel od nej odtrhnúť oči. Zabudol aj na bolesť, aj na sprostú nohu...

Bola taká...iná.

Vlastne hej. Ešte stále s make-upom z rána a že sa Ruby riadne vyriadila, s vysoko vyčesaným účesom v umnom drdole a ani na prezlečenie sa z lesklých slávnostných šiat nebolo dosť času.

Zahanbila sa a cítila sa trápne, že si ju obzerá. Také tie blbé myšlienky typu:... mám krivé nohy, omrznuté kolená, špinavé špičky čižmičiek, vlnka nad uchom sa vyrovnala, iste mám rozmazané jedno z očí, trocha rúžu pod perou a vôbec..spotené uši a jogurt na rukáve...hotový celofarebný dokument z cyklu prírodné katastrofy!

- Som vám chcela... odovzdať moju pozdravenku. Osobne. Pre vás...- Vytiahla z vrecka obálku s krasopisne napísaným venovaním : _Pre pána profesora Golda_...

Vzal ju do ruky, skôr než jej z nej vypadne, tak veľmi sa triasla, ale otvoriť ju nemohol. Druhá ruka sa už ledva držala na nohách, čo z posledných síl udržiavala jeho telo v stoji.

Všimla si jeho rozpaky. Aj bolesť.

- Nesadneme si? – zahryzla si do spodnej pery.

- Obávam sa, že tu nebudú mať obývačku so sedacou súpravou. – obzrel sa po miestnosti poldruha metra širokej a rovnako dlhej.

Poobzerala sa a uvidiac plechové vedrá, vyvrátila ich hore dnom a ponúkla jedno z nich Goldovi.

- Ako na zemiakovej brigáde. – usmiala sa potmehúdsky.

- Musíš mi pomôcť...- zaprosíkal.

- Viem, že nemusím, ale urobím to rada. – žmurkla na neho, prehodila mu barlu do druhej ruky, chytila ho pod pažu a pomaly posúvala dolu na nekonvenčnú stoličku.

Našťastie zostalo dosť priestoru na natiahnutie zranenej nohy v dlahe.

Sadla si vedľa a márne sa snažila prikrátke šaty posunúť vyššie, respektíve bližšie ku kolenám.

- Ešte som si nepozrel tú pozdravenku. – pokúsil sa nadvihnúť a vydolovať ju z vrecka županu, kam ju strčil.

- Nenamáhajte sa. – zachytila mu ruku. – Chcem...Bola by som rada, aby ste si ju pozreli, až keď odídem... Prosím. – pozrela opäť do zeme.

Nemal šancu vzdorovať. Iba palcom prešiel po jej ruke, ktorou ho stále držala, aby nelovil vo vrecku.

Chcela si ju rýchlo vymaniť, ale... palec jej v tom zabránil. Poddala sa jeho prianiu. Privrela oči a nechala rozprávať brušká prstov. A oni rozprávali. Jeho, aj jej...

Iba chvíľu. Kým dnu nevtrhla sanitárka a skoro nezinfarktovala.

Ruky sa im rozleteli napodobniac vtákov po výstrele.

Smiali sa ako pubertiaci prichytení fajčiť za školou.

Takých ich pohľadmi našiel zvyšok triedy a potom už nebol čas na nič.

Nevedel sa dočkať, kým sestra vyhodí aj otravnú susedku.

Rozbalil obálku, narovnal poskladaný papier a s úľubou sa díval na jej usmiatu, šťastím žiariacu tvár. Predstavil si, že to sa usmieva na neho. Len na neho...

Potom si prečítal, čo mu dopísala pod fotku...

...keď nemôžem byť prvá, smiem byť aspoň posledná?...

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_32. kapitola_

Gaston ...

1.

Nácviky bývali do večera. Večery prichádzali priskoro. A skoro na nič im nezostával čas.

Deň „D" sa neúprosne blížil a im sa zdalo, že z hodiny na hodinu sa všetko len zhoršuje. Osprostievajú, zlenivievajú, lezú si na nervy a neznášajú jeden druhého, aj tretieho...riaditeľkou počnúc a poslednou tetkou zodpovednou za kozmetiku podlahových krytín, depiláciu stien a hydratáciu okien na kulturáku, čo ich aj dnes vyhodila skôr, aby mohla zamknúť krám a skočiť k Babičke na kanastu, končiac...každý každého, všetci všetkých. Ako ich bývalý triedny, pán Gold. Zrovna to sa od neho učiť nemuseli.

Akčnosť striedali návaly letargie a ilúzia fantastickej stužkovej sa začala podobať sitku na halušky. Väčšina si ho nevedela predstaviť vôbec, tí šťastnejší vedeli, že sú tam diery a iba pár, doslova dve, mali jasnú predstavu o tom, čo ich čaká. Emma bude mať slávnosť, akú nezažila v osemnástich a Bella...profesorský tanec...

V nižších ročníkoch, keď z balkónov po obvode starého kulturáku sledovali stužkovú...iba tak zvrchu ...a videli všetky tie svetlá, sviečky, vyzdobené stoly, štvrtáčky aj ich mamky a celú sálu, hudba hrala bezpohlavné skladby, moderátor pozýval...všetko dokonalé, lesklé, žiariace... Vtedy bolo všetko také jednoduché. Dnes, včera aj predvčerom, odkedy to začali myslieť vážne, pocítili, že každý krok stojí kopec námahy, že spacifikovať a skoordinovať roj včiel, teda najmä trúdov a aj kráľovien tu bolo na jeden úľ priveľa, aby fungoval, a to všetko navyše bez dozoru triedneho, je odporne ťažká robota.

2.

Kráčala pomaly, opakovala si texty do programu, v ušiach hučali nekonečné prestrihávané zvučky a znelky, opakované do nemoty, ale v hlave jej znela dookola jedna pre niekoho možno nepodstatná informácia. Potvrdil účasť na stužkovej... Určite príde...Možno už aj na generálku...

Kroky za sebou vôbec neregistrovala.

- Čakaj ! Chcem ťa odprevadiť. Môžem? – stal si pred ňu zadýchaný Gaston a od nervozity prešľapoval z nohy na nohu, akoby stepoval.

- Ďakujem, ale trafím aj bez teba. – obišla ho a pokračovala s nosom zaboreným v mäkkom šáli.

Schytil ju nešetrne za rameno a otočil zas k sebe.

- Ale ja bez teba nie! ...si myslíš, že nevidím, že s tým kučeravým frajerom to len hráš?!... ťa vôbec nechápem! Nechápem ťa...Chceš ma len rozrajcovať, aby som žiarlil?!... Dobre, to sa ti podarilo. Spokojná?!...divoko gestikuloval a aj jeho mimika bola nervózna a bolo vidno, že sa to v ňom dlho hromadí.

- Gaston, choď domov, prosím. Máme toho všetci dosť, tak akurát nad hlavu...- skúšala byť pokojná a zostať nad vecou.

Nechcelo sa jej hrabať v minulosti a riešiť trus, do ktorého vstúpila, aby nebola na smiech babám, že jediná chodí s knihou, nie s chalanom.

- Hej ! Mám toho aj ja dosť ! Mňa nikto nebude ťahať celé týždne za nos ! Trpezlivý som už bol dosť. Fakt, neznesiem, aby sa mi tie naše kravy rehotali do ksichtu, že si neviem porobiť poriadok s vlastnou kočkou. – trmácal jej ramenom.

Vytrhla sa a kúsok cúvla.

- Ja už nie som tvoja „vlastná kočka"... Myslím si, že som ti to povedala po výlete jasne. Skončili sme. Je mi to ľúto, ak som... som ťa zranila, ale my dvaja by sme aj tak nikdy neboli spolu šťastní. Si iný, než som si myslela. Máš iné záujmy, myslenie, iné všetko... Je koniec Gaston. Nájdi si super dievča a do mňa sa nestaraj. Prosím. – dokončievala čoraz hlasnejšie a stále nechápala, prečo doteraz mlčal a zrovna dnes schytil zas ruju.

- Tak to teda nie! Áno, áno...ja som bol trpezlivý. Čakal som...Tie vaše ženské hormóny, ale tebou už trasú pridlho. Na môj vkus...Zase chcem s tebou normálne chodiť, Bella. Chápeš?!...Normálne! - skúsil jej položiť ruku cez rameno.

- Mňa, ale nezaujíma, čo chceš ty !... Ja ľúbim iného muža ! – vytiahla z vrecka ruky a vystavila dlane tme.

- Muža ?! Tak muža?!...A ja som bol pre teba kto ?! Ja som akože kto?!... – prestával sa ovládať.

A jej sa to prestávalo sa páčiť. Mala zrazu akúsi zlú predtuchu. Videla Gastona triasť sa jej pred tvárou s podivnou mimikou, vrieskať do noci slová plné zlosti a urazenej ješitnosti.

Nečakala však, ani v najhoršom sne, že sa v ňom prejaví aj ďalšia jeho nepríjemná vlastnosť vycepovaná športom na maximum. Sebecká agresívnosť určená na boj zo súperom...zabudol, že nie je na ihrisku. Zabudol, že tu nemá kouča, čo by ho v nej správne usmernil. Zabudol sa...

Skôr ako vyhodnotila svoje pocity, vrhol sa na ňu a nedbajúc na nechty, ktorými sa bránila, pokúšal sa ju bozkávať. Kdekoľvek, kde zasiahol. Ale boli to skôr údery. Cítila, ako sa jej z nosa spustila krv a kým si naň zúfalo siahla, zmocnil sa jej krku a necitlivo sa k nej prisal.

Keď sa jej ho pod dávkou bolesti a znechutenia podarilo konečne prudko odsotiť, videla pred sebou iba nešťastníka. Kymácal sa a smial ako zmyslov zbavený, ale z očí mu tiekli slzy a mrmlaniu už nebolo vôbec rozumieť.

Zbytočne by ho fackala...

- Si obyčajný chudák, Gaston. – iba zašepkala rozmažúc si nový prúdik krvi z nosa po ruke a odchádzala stále zhrozená a zošokovaná z toho, čo práve prežila.

Nieslo sa za ňou jej meno.

Nešťastne vyslovené. Zúrivo zakričané. Ticho zašepkané. Jedom vypustené... Jej meno v desiatkach podôb...

Ani na jedno sa neobrátila.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_33. kapitola_

Zrkadlá ...

1

Tentokrát maličká paneláková miestnosť načisto sklamala. Všetky nádeje. Do jednej. A predpoveď počasia na nasledujúce dni nebude ani hypoteticky lepšia. Stále zamračené, kopovitá oblačnosť, miestami prehánky...Tu nepomôžu ani obľúbené skladby, ani tona krycieho krému. Vidí to tak na týždňovú samovraždu. Potom by to možno šlo rozchodiť. Do riti ! Akurát tri dni pred stužkovou!...

Plakala by bezmocnosťou, ale potom by ten krycí krém bol naozaj zbytočný. _"Kašli na to, sem príde kredenc!"_ vyriešila by šmahom ruky Ruby, keby mala šancu to vidieť, maximálne spokojná, že za hviezdu bude bezkonkurenčne ona. Už prežrieť, že neotvára stužkovú jej trvalo týždne...

- Tak, čo tu máme?... - zahľadela sa pozorne Emma posvietiac si na pacientku cez miniatúrne bielou farbou navyše zatreté okienko na vecku, spoza okuliarov a bála sa jej aj dotknúť, lebo netušila, čo všetko sa ukrýva pod vrstvou make-upu.

So slzami na krajíčku tu stálo očividne celým gazdovským dvorom doďobané škaredé kačiatko, čo sa ešte včera stopercentne vyliahlo ako perspektívna labuť s budúcnosťou žiariacej hviezdy večera.

Podliate oko, opuchnutý začervenalý zobák, pod zobákom dve chrasty, odratá koža na líci, škrabanec pod hlavou a tu...

- Panenkaskákavá, toto bude mať v piatok dvanásť farieb a červeno-fialová bude tá najsvetlejšia! S týmto by mohol ísť na zubnú prehliadku namiesto zdravotnej karty! – jemne ukazovákom držala jej nadvihnutú bradu a s hrôzou hľadela na dôkaz Gastonovej „vášnivej lásky" na jej krku.

Oprela sa zadkom o umývadlo a nahla hlavu, aby slzy mohli kvapkať a nie tiecť po tvári, ktorú hodinu dnes dávala do stavu, aby vôbec mohla aspoň vyliezť z domu a ísť do školy.

Jemne ju objala.

- Neboj, Emma niečo vymyslí. Ver mi...- tíšila ju, ale plastická chirurgia ani požičovňa hláv v meste nefungovali a iné riešenie ju zatiaľ nenapadlo.

- Nikam nepôjdem...takto...nemôžem...- vzlykala.

- Tak toto som akože nepočula. Ber to takto...Pozri sa na mňa. Keď som zo seba dokázala spraviť študentku a ubrať si desať rokov, tak zamaskovať pár modrín nebude problém. Mám pár receptov, ostatné doladíme cez internet. Niečo určite nájdeme... – hľadala povzbudivé slová.

- Mám šaty bez ramienok...-

- Máš dlhé vlasy...a drdol ti beztak nepristane! Spravím ti taký ten rybí chvost, tak cez plece...vieš, ako mala Emilie De Ravin na Comic-Con v San Diegu. – usmiala sa na ňu.

- Ja neviem...Tak som sa veľmi tešila... – zdvihla uplakané oči a Emma si jasne prečítala, na čo sa „tak veľmi tešila".

- A prestaneš plakať! Okamžite, s trojdňovou platnosťou! Modrinu zakryť viem, ale krvavé oči, je pre mňa ťažký level. – povedala prísne. - A vieš čo? My nebudeme veriť na zázraky! My sa na ne spoľahneme! Poď, zdrhneme dnes zo školy a vyrazíme do mesta. Pokúpime všetko, čo by nám mohlo pomôcť a zájdeme aj kozmetičke a do nemocnice. Tam si ostatne mala ísť hneď. Toto by mu nemalo len tak ľahko prejsť...- zamyslela sa Emma.

- Nie, nebudem to rozmazávať.- fikla Bella.

- Tak rozmazaná už si riadne...budeme musieť počkať, kým zazvoní na hodinu, aby sme nikoho na chodbe nestretli. –

- No, to si ma teraz povzbudila. – vylúdila nešťastná Bella chabý, ale predsa úsmev.

Jej rozprávka dostala riadnu trhlinu, ale dobre vedela, že je pred ňou jeden veľký krok, pretože dvoma malými sa priepasť preskočiť nedá.

Ale ona sa nevzdá...teraz už nie.

Navyše je tu Emma. Naučí sa od nej robiť veľké kroky.

A navyše tu bol niekto, kto z kabínky vyliezol minútu po nich a vážne sa pozastavoval nad niektorými pasážami z ich prehovorov...

"Tu niečo nesedí"...zamyslela sa a za zvuku splachovača odkráčala po mĺkvej chodbe.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_34. kapitola_

D ...

1.

Sú dni s vôňou tanca na ľade, kedy nič neplynie svojím prirodzeným tempom, ale tak nejak inak. Tichšie, napriek tomu, že všade je totálny hurhaj, ľahšie, hoci už len vstať z postele bola najťažšia časť dňa a nad vecou, lebo strach bolo treba pridusiť vankúšom a zatlačiť až na dno perináku.

Chvela sa viac ako jej hodvábne šaty, čo menili tvar aj farbu dokonca aj vtedy, keď sa ani nepohla. Sama si k nim vyrobila topánky, keď vydrankala od krajčírky zvyšky látky a pásy z nich poprevliekala cez obyčajné bezprstové tuctovky a na mašle vyviazala nad členkami. Exkluzívny handmade kúsok...Konečne sa cítila vysoká a vyššie už aj tak v obchode nemali.

Emmine šikovné ruky tiež nesklamali, rybí vrkoč skryl, čo mal a iste vyrazí dych aj takej fanšmekerke na výstrelky akou je Ruby, lebo v dospeláckom drdole prídu všetky a ona...ako dievča. To bude gól, ktorí ocenia aj inak, čo sa módnych trendov týka, ich totálne nemožní chalani.

Make-up skryl, čo mohol, zvyšok musí dohrať úsmevom.

S pripravenou imitáciou miniatúrnej kabelky Coco Chanel cez plece, kde sa fakt nič nezmestilo, sa len s nechuťou zabaľovala do kabáta, ktorý väčšinu dokonalého outfitu beznádejne skryl. Našťastie len počas cesty do kulturáku. Nezahalí sa po príchode tam, ani keby jej spod pazuchy trčali cencúle. Radšej riskne týždeň uprskanej maródky po stužkovej. Čo asi riskne väčšina štvrtákov... Aj takí, čo nepremrznú...

Našťastie jeseň je tento rok láskavá. Babie leto síce vehementne stopla, ale zime ešte nevystavila cestovné víza do mestečka. Zubaté slnko rátalo jej trblietky na očiach, aj tie v nich a spokojne cerilo tesáky na holé nohy, čo po každom kroku zízali do ulice z rozvlnených dlhých šiat vejúcich všade okolo ako morská raja.

2.

Vestibul plný. Na schodisku natiahnutý trochu zošliapaný červený koberec požičaný z obecného úradu. Po krajoch pripravené fakle čakajúce vytasiť sa s hoolywodskym efektom, keď sa zotmie a začnú prichádzať roztrasení, dojatí rodičia a znudení učitelia v oblekoch, buď zo svadby, alebo pripravených do truhly, učiteľky, ktorým kaderníčka zas neodhadla farbu, čo mala prekryť šediny a sopliaci, ktorí budú z balkónov závidieť a nekompromisne bez bázne ohovárať a komentovať dianie pod nimi.

Tretiačky šatniarky povinne híkali nad modelmi, čo sa vykuklili z kabátov zakaždým, keď prišla ďalšia otávanka a potom sa chechtali do dlaní, lebo ich šaty budú aj tak krajšie, minimálne bezkonkurenčne o rok modernejšie.

Nervózni skoro muži si sústavne odťahovali pritesné kravaty, na ktoré ich krky neboli naučené a s rukami vo vrecku skúšali výdrž špičiek topánok hrajúc futbal s každou smeťou, čo im pod ne prišla, riskujúc, že starostlivo nagélované účesy stratia mamičkou vybraný, požadovaný tvar.

V kúte medzi kartónovými škatuľami, ktorými dodatočne ešte napĺňali chladničky v príručnom bare, stál opretý o požičanú vychádzkovú palicu namiesto trápnej barle a sledoval prichádzajúcich.

Neistý v obleku, neistý v poslaní triedneho, neistý vzhľadom k udalosti, ktorá pre týchto mladých znamená paradoxne možno viac, ako maturitné vysvedčenie. Neistý pre stovku iných vecí...a jedinú osobu.

3.

Míňali sa iba pohľadmi, každý začlenený do vlastného priestoru podľa programu. Znelky, sviečky, nástupy, výstupy, básničky, poďakovania, príhovory...všetko tisíckrát odskúšané strácalo sa v ich mysliach znehodnotené už len na šum okolo pripnutej zelenej mašličky. Stužky...

S hrôzou hľadel na priodvážne šaty dievčat a zelené more mašieľ sa mu rozplývalo pred očami, keď sa mal rozhodnúť, akým spôsobom ich donúti držať na pritesných obtiahnutých lesklých hrudiach budúcich maturantiek.

Najradšej by si bol namiesto špendlíkov vypýtal klince a kladivo, lebo mal nutkavé podozrenie, že mu to tie žaby urobili naschvál. Podaktoré aj hej...

Iné si navliekli aspoň pre túto chvíľu bolerká, za čo budú mať u neho o dva body na najbližšej písomke zaručene viac.

Zvládol aj Ruby v šatách v štýle: sukňa po hanbu – hanba po sukňu, napriek tomu, že ho nenápadne pred aktom upozornila, aby jej náhodou nepraskol silikóny, ktoré si aj tak len vymyslela.

Ale moderátor ju potopil, lebo do mikrofónu napodobnil zvuk fučiaceho balónika. Dohru to bude mať dnes vo vestibule a pondelok v riaditeľni.

A ešte jedna hruď mu robila vrásky. Pri tej by sa aj hodinu tváril, že žiaden z podaných špendlíkov nemá dostatočne ostrý špic, a keď mu rýchlo nepodajú poriadny, odumrie mu ruka prilepená nad jej prsníkom...nešlo to. Ale po nej už nevedel komu, čo ani kde pripína...

S poslednou stužkou mu klesla ruka a stúpla nálada.

Pódium sa vyprázdnilo.

Nasledoval otvárací tanec, potom rodičovský tanec a potom...

Jediná oficiálne povolená forma objímania sa na verejnosti...Tanec.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_35. kapitola_

Hodvábna

1.

Moderátori čosi brblali o spomienkach a nádejach a náročky naťahovali čas, aby mali baby ten svoj k dispozícií navliecť sa do svadobných rób a zapôsobiť na city svojich zákonných zástupcov.

So závisťou preventívne hľadeli jedna po druhej, ale každý, kto videl toľko bielej, respektíve smotanovej pri starších modeloch, pokope, všetko na sotva zrelých modelkách, nestíhal zaklapnúť ústa a vôbec neriešil, či sú to aktuálne, či modely nejaký ten rok po záruke.

Ak boli originál po mamkách, platní tatkovia si vypočujú ješitné sebahodnotenie svojich polovičiek, ako im to v ten deň náramne pristalo, ako pršalo, slnko žiarilo a oni sa cerili a hľa, tu už dospelé dieťa...tí náhradní zožnú len nevraživý pohľad, prečo...

Mala krásne šaty. Našla ich v sekáči ešte pred rokom a získali si ju okamžite. Stačilo ich len zúžiť. Poriadne zúžiť. Korzet sa zvažoval k pásu aj kúsok pod neho a obe jeho časti spájali len tenké napnuté prúžky nedotýkajúce sa tela, postupne sa rozťahujúce, ako obopínali napnutú hruď na vrchu, odokrývajúce viac, ako sa možno na nevestu patrilo. Nad riasením na prsiach sa menili na štylizované kvety. Krátka naberaná časť poriadne nadopovaná metrami tylu vpredu sa smerom dozadu zvažovala až po zem. Skrátka nenormálne úžasné. Nenositeľné, ale úžasné.

Biela bola skutočne bielou. Bella bellou.

- Fakt nejdeš ? – mocovala sa Emma s pridlhou sukňou a skúšala ju aspoň pohľadom presvedčiť.

- Nemôžem ho ani cítiť! Neznesiem, aby sa ma čo i len dotkol! – precedila lesklými perami a v očiach mala naozaj vzdor.

- Bude to škoda. Si ako princezná. – schytila ju za pás a potočila. – Fredy vie, že so mnou nejde do páru, normálne ma skoro vybozkával od šťastia, keď som mu to vyklopila. Postráž ho, ale, aby sa v šatni veľmi nenaladil, kým dotancujeme... Idem teda na Gastona. Taký tanec ešte nezažil...- napravila jej vrkoč a žmurkla, že je všetko v poriadku a krytie je dokonalé.

Slabo sa usmiala a vytratila dozadu šatne, skryť sa.

Nevesty sa vyrojili a Gaston sa nestačil čudovať, kto ho to drsne vzal za lakeť a vykrútil mu ho bolestivo za chrbát.

- Budeš držať hubu a krok... Ja som tvoja nová partnerka a neznesiem žiaden odpor, je ti to jasné ?! – pritlačila jamku v lakti, až mu vykrivilo pery.

- Kde je Bella? – skúsil.

- Grcia z predstavy, že by mala s tebou niekedy tancovať, hrdina. Si aspoň na seba pyšný?...Vystri sa...Nastupujeme!...- šliapla mu drsne kovovým opätkom na nart nohy tak, že na parket dokrivkal.

Obecenstvo sa smialo v domnienke, že to patrí k programu a napodobňuje triedneho. Triedny sa nebavil. Vpredu predsa mala stáť s Gastonom Bella, nie Emma...

„Kde je Bella ?!"

Keď DJ odštartoval prvé tóny klasiky a parket sa rozvlnil krútiacimi sa sukňami, zachytil ju pritajenú za paravánmi pri zadnom východe. Na pozadí krvavočervených ťažkých zamatových závesov pôsobila ako vzácna perla. Skrytá síce ešte v mäsitých útrobách lastúry, ale jasne naznačujúca, že je pripravená oddať sa dobrovoľne do rúk šikovnému lovcovi perál a zaskvieť sa v nejakom šperku, tam hore, nad hladinou. _„No, len aby si sa vo vlastnom pote neutopil skôr, ako k nej doplávaš, ty lovec perál..."_ zarehotal sa mu vnútorný hlas zalievajúc ho slanými nádielkami v čoraz vyšších dávkach. Mozog to vzdal už v nemocnici. Odpísal ho ako beznádejný prípad a dal na adopciu. Prvé sa prihlásilo srdce. _„Už len vyhrať boj s pečienkou"._..zablahoželal mu mozog sarkasticky a stiahol sa...

Nerozumel, prečo netancuje, ale nebola možnosť sa jej pýtať. Pravidlá sú pravidlá. Aspoň niektoré formálne treba formálne dodržať.

Pozerala na neho. Celý čas. A strážila dych. Nie a nie fungovať v rytme.

Tiež netušil, čo sa na parkete deje, jeho oči mali iný objekt záujmu.

A dialo sa dosť. Diváci až slzili od smiechu, pretože Emma si podala Gastona, ako sa patrí. V ročenke bude táto paródia na klasický valčík vyhlásená za najlepší herecký výkon programu, napriek tomu, že herec bol z ulice a o scenári nemal ani potuchy.

Moderátori odbrblali ďalšie nacvičené frázy. Tanečné páry sa poroztvárali a každý s ružou v ruke zašiel po svojho rodiča, prípadne rodičku, podľa pohlavia. Na parkete sa ocitli aj macochy a otčimovia, dokonca i rovnopohlavné páry tých menej šťastných...

Jej otec ju hrdo viedol pyšný na svoju bielu krásku a vytočil, až sa jej líca zafarbili do ružova a smiech rozžiaril oči.

Celá zadýchaná rýchlo pobehla po svoju ružu, lebo po ďalšom bľabote o potrebe poďakovať sa i svojím druhým rodičom...Skrátka ide profesorský tanec.

Uhladila si rozviate šaty, aj zakrútené vlnky po okraji tváre, vypla sa a vykročila.

Sledoval, ako kráča. Nevedela ani, ako kráča.

Sledovala, ako vstal. Nevedel ani, ako vstal.

Podala mu ružu a z celej ďakovnej frázy, čo patrila k povinnej zostave pred tancom si spomenula len na _„ďakujem..._"

Kým ostatní ešte úctivo odrecitovávali ďakovné traktáty kymácajúc sa s ružami pred zasnenými dojatými učiteľmi, ona už zavesená o jeho rameno presúvala sa na parket.

Dobehla ich Emma, ktorej sa už profák neušiel, vzala mu vychádzkovú palicu, aby nezavadzala a začala sa obzerať, kde je Gaston, kývajúc ňou výhražne nad hlavou. Vedela, ako upútať, aj odpútať pozornosť od nechcených divákov...

Dvihol ruku a počkal, kým mu do nej dosadne tá jej. Ani ju nepocítil. A chcel. Pritlačil na ňu sieť svojich prstov a nedovolil, aby sa triasla.

Pomalou cestou po bielej košeli, cez líca pristála mu v hnedej dúhovke. Nie, už sa nebála. Teraz sa cítila dobre.

Druhú ruku jej jemne priložil pod lopatky. Neodolal. Zdalo sa mu, že je priďaleko. Chladný priestor zrušil. Pocítil mierny protitlak, ale pohľadom ju upokojil.

Presne to potrebovala. Jeho pohľad. Upokojujúci, ochranný, nežný...a blízko pri tom jej.

- Bližšie sa už nedá...- zašepkal nenápadne do výdychu.

Jemne sa usmiala.

- ...ale chceli by ste... – položila si druhú ruku na jeho rameno a nebadane mierne pritisla prsty.

- Ty so mnou flirtuješ...?! - otvoril oči dokorán od prekvapenia.

- Nie, myslím to s vami vážne. – vážne aj odpovedala.

Viac slov nezaznelo. Rozprávali sa iba očami. Rozumeli si aj bez slov.

Vnímali hudbu ako pokračovanie svojich myšlienok a na vnímanie okolia im už nezostávali kapacity.

Pamäť plná budúcnosti...


End file.
